


Loose Grasp

by HiddenEye



Series: ain't going anywhere [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, drunk keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: “Depends on the person. Like Keith here,” he ran a thumb across said person’s cheek, and Keith pried an eye open from where he had been swaying slightly with Allura into a dance, even if their feet stayed rooted to the same place the whole time. “is a soft drunk.”Somehow, that seemed to catch his attention, because Keith withdrew from Allura to scowl at him despite it coming out into another pout instead. “I am not.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> More ot3 because season 2 inspired me. Have soft drunk Keith because that's what he is when he gets tipsy
> 
> he can probably hold most of his liquor because of his Galran blood, but when you give him Altean alcohol, well, 
> 
> this fic is unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes!

“You're drunk.”

Keith blinked rapidly at her, trying to make sure Allura's amused face didn't swim as much as it did while she made sure he didn't fall on his ass, lean arms wrapped easily around his waist. “I’m not.”

The slight slur in his voice made him wince, and she raised an eyebrow at him when it was obvious she was having fun seeing him like this; completely slack from his usual cautious self. “I see,” she brushed his bangs away from his forehead, and he couldn't help himself from leaning into the touch. “Did you go through the stash of liquor Hunk found in the castle?”

He squinted at her, trying to recall such a thing. “Mm, maybe. Dunno.” He rested his forehead onto her shoulder, her silver hair tickling his nose. “I feel funny.” He froze, snapping his head up with wide eyes. “I'm not sick, am I?”

She bit her bottom lip to prevent the grin from stretching across her face, and patted his cheek gently. “No, no. You're quite alright, just a little bit intoxicated. Though, I can't blame you; Altean liquor can be strong, depending on the type.”

“I _can_ hold my drinks,” he grumbled, his bottom lip jutting out that can only be explained as a pout.

Allura had to lean against the island to support his weight, her arms still loosely wrapped around him while he held onto her elbows. Glancing at the empty bottle beside her, she began reaching for it. “What did you drink?”

She had to lift the bottle out of the way when he rested his forehead against her shoulder again, mumbling something incoherent. “It was bright orange, but it tasted sweet. Like,” he smacked his lips. “Reese's cups, and papayas.” He made a face. “I hate papayas.”

It was then Shiro came in with a towel hanging onto his shoulder, wiping his face with it as the door slid closed behind him. It was obvious he just got back from training with the gladiator, skin shining with sweat from where he was still in his tank top. Seeing their position, he paused, a smile growing. “What's this?”

She showed the bottle as explanation. “He was experimenting and decided he liked this one better,” she read the descriptions, and both her eyebrows shot up. “The strongest one yet. _Where_ did you even get this? Because I recall father locking it up from wandering hands in order to keep the castle sane.”

Keith shrugged, not fully realising Shiro was making his way towards them. “Hunk and Pidge found some sort of safe, they had to go through a whole lot of locks before finding more...beer? Vodka? I dunno, but Lance said it tasted weird and told me I probably couldn't drink it.” He snorted, staring seriously at her. “He lost.”

“Did he?” Shiro laughed as he leaned against the counter too, causing Keith to snap his head towards his way, gaze softening tremendously at the sight of him. “Where's Lance now?”

“Dead.” Keith replied flatly, reaching out for him. Shiro threaded their fingers together before he was jerked towards Keith, and then, the later frowned again. “No, he's _dying._ Inside his room. I think Hunk's with him.”

“He's drunk too, then,” Allura deduced, smirking at Shiro. “Tell him I send my condolences.”

“Mm, sure thing.” Keith planted a kiss onto her forehead, before reaching out to kiss Shiro at the corner of his mouth. “This is nice. You should do this too.”

“Drunk out of our minds?” Shiro asked with a small chuckle, squeezing Keith's hand fondly. “But, you finished everything in that bottle, though.”

Keith blinked at the empty bottle Allura waved at him, before shrugging. “There's more. A lot. Everyone should have some.”

Allura paused, setting down the bottle on the island again as she watched him curiously, while Keith’s attention was snagged by the scar across Shiro's nose, where he was already reaching out to brush a thumb over it. “How much is there left?”

“It's not so pink now,” Keith mused instead, deeply focused onto the small scratch of mended skin, while Shiro only smiled at his tactics. “It's silver, like your name.”

“It is,” Shiro agreed, nodding. “Like gold is yours.”

Keith hummed with an absentminded nod, seemingly satisfied, before Allura took his chin between her fingers and carefully turned his gaze towards her way. He blinked once, before quirking a smile for her. “Hi.”

Something warm spread across her sternum at how carefree he was, the undeniable softness shining in his indigo eyes that could rarely be seen these past few days of fighting off the rebels that still tried to kill them. She bumped their foreheads gently together, and that seemed to please him when the smile stretched a bit wider. “Keith,” she began. “Are there anymore of these Avac?”

Confusion clouded his features when he furrowed his brows again. “What?”

“The orange thing you drank,” Shiro caught on, reaching over to grab the bottle. “Y’know, the same one you said that was killing Lance?”

“Oh,” Keith watched the way Shiro traced the beautifully crafted bottle with his left hand, callused fingers following the designs that swirled at the bottom part of the glass. “Yeah, I think. There's a lot more, almost a box?” He shrugged again, choosing to rest his cheek on the crown of Allura's head. Every time he moved, however, it was as if he was focusing all his weight at that particular spot as well, and Allura had to make sure they wouldn't topple over. “I think I saw Coran stole one after I took it.”

“Really?” Allura said dryly while Shiro tried to read the Altean text displayed on the empty bottle. “I'm not surprised, it's been awhile since we drank anything stronger than Nunvill.” She pressed a kiss onto his collarbone. “But, I suppose he deserved such luxury after everything we've been through.” She laughed. “I remember he used to have a drink off with father, and there was no winner because both of them are very good at it.”

“I don't think I'd want to see Coran drunk,” Shiro commented idly, setting aside the bottle again. “I'm afraid of what I'd see.”

She shot him a mischievous look. “What, you can handle all the gunshots headed to your way, but not an Altean drinking liquor?”

“That's different.”

“Elaborate.”

“For one, I'd be making sure I don't get myself killed, while the other is watching the side effects of someone drinking. And both are completely different.”

“The intensity is the same.”

He shot her an incredulous look, but burst out laughing when she waggled her eyebrows at him. “Depends on the person. Like Keith here,” he ran a thumb across said person’s cheek, and Keith pried an eye open from where he had been swaying slightly with Allura into a dance, even if their feet stayed rooted to the same place the whole time. “is a soft drunk.”

Somehow, that seemed to catch his attention, because Keith withdrew from Allura to scowl at him despite it coming out into another pout instead. “I am not.”

“Yes, you are,” Shiro said. “One time when we were out at town, you couldn't stop petting someone's dog after coming back from a bar. You kept cooing at him too, and I had to drag you back to Garrison before it'd get too late.”

Keith bristled slightly, but Allura couldn't help but think how cute he looked with his mussed up hair and flushed ears, spluttering indignantly. “I did _not._ ”

“Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.” Shiro planted a chaste kiss onto his lips before he went towards the fridge, opening it to look through the contents. He glanced back towards them. “And Allura too.”

 _“Allura,”_ Keith protested, his tone rising into a whine. “Both of you can't don't this to me.”

She grinned wickedly at Shiro as he straightened up with a plate of what looked like orange cookies in his hand, munching onto one as a midnight snake. “We are only using Avac on special occasions.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her in suspicion. “He’s going to be hard to handle when he wakes up in the morning,” he warned her, shutting the fridge door with his foot. “His hangover is worse than mine.”

She shrugged, tucking Keith close to her to plant a kiss onto his lips, effectively shutting him up as he stared at her in surprise. “I’ve been through worse, like you stealing the covers when we were all stuck on that freezing planet.”

He gave her a look of mock betrayal. “I apologised.”

“And I accepted it,” she replied lightly, slowly guiding Keith to his feet as she let his arm hung across her shoulders. She nuzzled into his cheek, drawing out a questioning sound from him as he tried to blink away his daze. “Come on, brave paladin,” she murmured. “Time to go to sleep.”

Keith hummed, nodding. “Okay.”

“I think all of us should get to bed,” Shiro started, putting the plate back into the fridge before taking Keith's other arm. “It's getting late.”

She nodded in agreement. “Alright.”

Watching Keith snuggled against Shiro on their bed made her realised that while they were probably going to go through Keith's regret later on -as well as other handful of things they had and haven't found out about each other- they were going to go through it _together_ , and she would still find herself looking forward to it again even if it meant she were able to see them as relaxed as this.

She gave Shiro a kiss, before she snaked her arms around Keith's middle, burying her face into his nape.  
  
It didn't take long before all of them were fast asleep.


End file.
